Une Vie Coupée
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Du bout du pied, il tapota la cuisse de son frère, inerte, avant que Molly ne se jette sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il sentait son épaule se mouiller, il entendait, vaguement, les pleurs de sa mère, mais ses yeux impassibles fixaient encore et toujours le visage pâle de son frère – son jumeau. Fred n'était plus.


**Une Vie Coupée**

 **—**

George était comme embourbé dans un profond brouillard ; il entendait ce qui se disait autour de lui, sans parvenir à distinguer qui parlait, à qui il s'adressait, ni même quelles étaient les réelles teneurs de ses paroles. Ses yeux fixaient inlassablement le sol, sa tête restait complètement vide, insensible au tumulte autour de lui.

Fred n'était plus…

Était-ce même possible ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ conçu que Fred puisse mourir, c'était impossible selon lui. En tout cas, tant que lui vivrait, il était normal, _logique_ , que Fred vît aussi. Leur vie était connecté et ce, dès la naissance, leur avenir lié, leur existence presque unie. Ils ne faisaient pas complètement un, mais s'ils avaient le même corps, le même caractère, les mêmes ambitions, le même rêve, à présent réalisé, c'était justement car ils ne formaient, en réalité, qu'un seul être.

Et Fred… n'était plus ?

C'était peut-être une blague. Après tout, il arrivait à Fred d'avoir de mauvaises inspirations et de faire des blagues vraiment limites ou désagréables. Il se souvenait d'une fois où Fred avait changé son dentifrice par du concentré de bave de limace et de jus de bélévore (« pour que vos plantes soient brillantes et fraîches ! ») – et cela n'avait pas été drôle car il l'avait fait sur _lui_. Ils avaient ensuite compris que chacune de leurs conspirations ne devaient pas se réaliser l'un contre l'autre, mais contre le _reste du monde_.

Sauf Harry, puisqu'il leur avait aidé à ouvrir un magasin, à réaliser leur rêve.

Du bout du pied, il tapota la cuisse de son frère, inerte, avant que Molly ne se jette sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il sentait son épaule se mouiller, il entendait, vaguement, les pleurs de sa mère, mais ses yeux impassibles fixaient encore et toujours le visage pâle de son frère – son jumeau.

Fred n'était plus.

 **xXx**

Fred était l'être le plus important de sa vie, le centre même de son univers – il était… _lui_ , en quelque sorte. Ils avaient grandit ensemble dans le ventre de leur mère, ils étaient nés le même jour – ils n'avaient jamais révélé à quiconque qui était né avant qui, qui était l'aîné de leur duo, et aimaient d'ailleurs charrier Ron en affirmant que Fred était sorti par voie naturelle et George par césarienne, _en même temps_. Ronald les avait cru pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que leur mère les démente, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne plus qui était l'aîné.

Fred et George avaient prit soin de brouiller la piste.

Enfant, ils se souvenaient encore que papa et maman les confondaient toujours ; à l'âge de six ans, les deux jumeaux s'étaient réunis secrètement dans le cabanon à outil en prenant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte – ils avaient encore un peu peur du noir à l'époque. Ils s'étaient entretenus d'un sujet qu'ils avaient souvent évoqué sans trop s'y appesantir, furtivement et plus comme une remarque, mais à présent, ils étaient réellement curieux.

Qui était George et qui était Fred ?

Ils n'en étaient pas sûrs ; leurs parents les appelaient par ces deux noms, sans montrer de différence entre les deux petits garçons. Ils ne connaissaient toujours par leur prénom, et leurs parents n'avaient pas l'air de le savoir non plus, ou de réellement s'en soucier. Peut-être étaient-ils les deux ? Cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment d'être si semblable, ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient jumeaux et donc extrêmement proches – et ils le voyaient bien. George s'entendait mieux avec Fred que le reste de la fratrie, même si Bill était vraiment cool et Charlie gentil.

Ils avaient ensuite fouillé les placards de la chambre des parents pour retrouver leur dossier de naissance, écartant sans hésitation ceux de leurs frères et sœur, pour ainsi voir qui était l'aîné et essayer de deviner lequel d'entre eux pouvait être George, lequel était Fred. D'un commun accord, et après beaucoup d'effort, ils rendirent cette partie de la fiche illisible – bien qu'aucun de leurs parents ne regarda à nouveau la feuille, trop débordé pour même penser à vérifier de telles subtilités. Même Bill (d'ailleurs ils ne savaient pas pourquoi parfois les parents l'appelaient William) n'arrivaient pas à les différencier – et comme il apparaissait comme la personne la plus cool de l'univers et la plus incroyable, cela confortait les jumeaux dans le fait qu'ils seront, à tout jamais, indissociable.

Il savait, de même que son jumeau, qu'un profond lien l'unissait à Fred.

Merlin, Fred était sa _moitié_ , l'envers de sa face.

Il ne se souvenait plus s'ils avaient déjà fait quelque chose différemment – pas en terme d'actions, mais en terme d'avis, de cohésion, d'unicité. S'étaient-ils déjà disputés ? avaient-ils déjà eu des avis différents ? avaient-ils ne serait-ce que passer une journée complète sans se voir ? Il lui semblait que non, même si ses souvenirs d'enfances étaient flous et sélectives – il lui semblait que _non_.

Jamais – et pourtant, à l'instant, Fred l'avait _abandonné_.

Par contre depuis peu, il avait cette satané d'oreillole (comme il l'appelait lui-même) qui brisait sa frappante ressemblance avec son jumeau. Qu'il avait détesté cela… à présent, il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer le rôle de Fred, car ils n'étaient plus _pareils_. Il n'était plus que George et ce n'était pas assez ! Il devait avoir un corps mais deux esprits, du moins aux yeux des gens, il devait pouvoir incarner le rôle de son jumeau et vice-versa… Mais les gens savaient maintenant. Ils savaient qu'il était George, et il resterait George pour le reste de sa vie – leur vie.

Mais cela lui suffisait tant que Fred était là, avec lui, puisqu'au fond, ils ne faisaient qu'un ! Ils avaient tant de projets ! Tant de plans et d'objectifs qui patientaient dans leur cervelle ! Ils devaient continuer à faire croître leur boutique, la rendre si populaire qu'ils puissent – qu'ils aient le devoir même ! – d'ouvrir des filiales, partout dans le monde, de s'implanter dans chaque continent, d'abord en Europe, puis en Amérique du Nord, fructifier tout cela pour en ouvrir en Asie, en Afrique, puis en Amérique du Sud, et en implanter une au Pôle Nord rien que pour le fun ! Ils l'avaient prévus, surtout pour le projet du Pôle Nord, ils trouvaient cela amusant, ils avaient même imaginé un produit de luxe Harry Potter qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, devait faire fureur et…

Mais là… là…

Il était _brisé_.

 **xXx**

Il ne pleuvait pas vraiment le jour des obsèques ; il faisait un peu froid, il y avait un peu de vent, et c'était tout. Il n'avait pas eut envie de venir, mais il avait vu que cela comptait pour sa famille et à quel point ils étaient tous inquiet à son sujet. Cependant, il le remarquait encore vaguement, après ces longs jours passer sans son frère. Il se réveillait seul, partait faire sa toilette seul, n'avait pas besoin de se disputer amicalement la douche, mangeait ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette sans pouvoir en piquer à son frère, passait ses journées étalé sur son lit en regardant celui de Fred, vide et froid, encore défait, qui lui semblait si décalé.

Mais il vivait tout cela dans une sorte de brouillard, comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur, un intrus dans la vie d'un tiers ; comme en plein rêve dont il se réveillerait bientôt. Pas vraiment un cauchemar, puisqu'il n'avait pas peur, tout ne se déroulait pas dans un empressement effrayant et une rapidité presque incompréhensible. Il était juste… constamment dérangé et mal à l'aise, continuellement perdu et pensif, inlassablement vide.

Mais aujourd'hui, les obsèques d'un bout de sa vie.

Pourquoi le monde ne se déchirait pas ? Lui l'était, en tout cas, il se sentait arraché en deux, coupé nettement et pourtant avec violence, il sentait que lorsque la tombe descendrait au fond du trou, il étoufferait, ce serait lui, et pas lui en même temps, ce serait fini, il n'y aurait plus de Fred et George ou de George et Fred, il n'y aurait que lui, tout seul, il n'y aurait plus rien et…

Bill passa son bras autour de ses épaules avec force, et empoigna son épaule si fort qu'il en eut mal. Mais soudainement, dans son corps froid et mort, pareil à celui de son jumeau, une vague de chaleur grandit en son sein, timoré mais poignante. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, qu'il admirait tant mais qui restait différent de Fred – _Fred_ …

— C'est pas… un rêve ? souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée, brisée par le silence trop longtemps gardé.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus parlé ? Il n'avait pas souvenir avoir déjà adressé la parole à quiconque depuis que Fred était partit, il ne faisait qu'affirmer ou infirmer lorsqu'on lui posait une question, et la plupart du temps, on le laissait tranquille car il restait muet à chaque fois qu'on tentait d'engager la discussion avec lui.

Bill serra les mâchoires, les yeux plantés dans les siens, et secoua doucement la tête. Derrière lui, Charlie posa délicatement sa main sur son dos, comme pour le soutenir si jamais il venait à tomber, à dégringoler tout bonnement, que ses jambes flanchasse et le fauchasse, qu'il finisse par se faire ensevelir par le sol marron et vert, un peu boueux…

Il tourna son regard vers Charlie pour avoir confirmation, lequel pinça ses lèvres et détourna son regard. Dans un instant de flottement, il observa la tombe finir au fond du trou, sans porter d'attention aux larmes intarissables de ses parents, de sa sœur, à Harry qui avait encore un regard coupable, à Ron qui retenait difficilement ses larmes, à Percy qui gardait la tête haute, le visage si crispé qu'on aurait dit qu'il attendait qu'on le tue également, aux paroles du Ministre qui honorait son frère.

Il dénia furieusement.

— Non… souffla-t-il d'un ton à peine perceptible. Il va revenir, Fred revient toujours, il ne peut pas… ne peut pas…

Il ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase. Fred n'était jamais parti, comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il reviendrait ? Il y avait bien cette foutue sortie qu'il avait fait avec Anaëlle, une amie de primaire Moldue, chez laquelle il avait dormi, mais il n'avait plus jamais tenté l'expérience. Lui aussi n'avait pas apprécié être loin de son jumeau, et George avait été rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela, qu'il n'était pas bizarre.

Mais là… Fred…

Bill se rapprocha de lui et le serra d'un bras contre lui, échangeant un regard explicite avec Charlie. Rapidement, le cadet se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son père pour lui souffler quelques mots dans l'oreille. Mais les yeux de George étaient, encore et toujours, fixés sur le fossé qui se remplissait peu à peu de terre fraîche, qui abritait la tombe… la _tombe de son frère_.

— Non… Non ! cria-t-il soudainement en se débattant dans les bras de son frère, pleurant et suffoquant.

Mais Bill le retenait solidement de ses deux bras, le plaquait contre son torse, alors que Charlie revenait. Il eut tout juste le temps d'hurler le nom de Fred qu'ils transplanèrent tous les trois dans le jardin du Terrier. George tomba au sol, les sanglots dans sa gorge l'étouffant à moitié, les yeux fermés de souffrances, dans le noir complet.

Il claqua la main de Charlie qui se posa sur son bras et recula en se traînant au sol, s'éloignant de ses frères, le regard hagard.

— Non… ! Fred, Fred… _Fred_ … geint-il en s'entourant de ses bras pâles.

Il lui semblait que ce nom devait être celui du monde, de l'univers, que ce mot résumait à lui seul la vie, ce qu'était réellement l'existence, que ce mot pouvait se montrer extrêmement puissant, ou apaisant, qu'il pouvait conduire à la perte du monde comme à son renouvellement, qu'il brillait plus qu'aucun autre, surpassait tous les dialogues de tous ces ministres, ces hommes de sciences, de savoirs, ces philosophes de pacotilles, ces ignares « éloquents », que ce mot était l'essence même de la vie. Ou de la mort.

Il avait soudain terriblement mal à la poitrine, à la tête, au ventre ; il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et agissait par instinct, pour avoir moins mal, pour _survivre_.

Un hurlement déchirant brûla sa gorge, résonna dans l'espace désert qui l'entourait, assourdissait ses tympans et ceux de ses frères, cassait sa voix. Un hurlement animal, d'un animal blessé, aux portes de la mort, qui criait à l'aide, à ses proches, à _son proche_ …

Il étouffa ses sanglots dans le pull de son frère – lequel, il ne saurait le dire – en se demandant encore une fois ce que _lui_ deviendrait.

Ce que lui, George Weasley, devait faire à présent qu'il était, pour la première fois, _seul_.

.

.

* * *

 **... Désolé pour les phrases vraiment longues, c'est un peu le bazar dans la tête de George en ce moment... Soyez compréhensifs.**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
